


Dirty Sheets

by Kca1516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Endgame Sterek, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, why am I sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: I did this based off a prompt " Did you think of me when you fucked her?"Derek has sex with Braeden to get over Stiles but when confronted, the truth comes out.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Dirty Sheets

  
  


_ The rustle of sheets clouded Derek’s ears.  _

_ The lingering aroma of sweat and sex made Derek feel a deep sense of resignation, and emptiness as the last of his high turned into nausea that bubbled in his sternum. He couldn't stay in that bed a moment longer. Derek swung his legs to the edge of the mattress to put his shoes on, knowing he had to leave.  _

_ Noticing her partner's sudden uneasiness, Braeden spoke up.  _

_ “When are you going to stop lying to yourself? Go to him and actually be happy for once. It’s obvious that I'm not the one you want.”  _

_ Derek’s face turned to an angry grimace.  _

_ “I can't. I can never be what he wants me to be.”  _

_ With that the alpha growled and fled the room. _

~~~~~~~~~~

The clanging of keys brought Derek back to the present. 

He didn’t remember the car ride back to the loft, the white noise in his head was too loud for him to focus. The bout of nausea he felt was still plaguing him.

A sense of betrayal kept him on edge; all Derek wanted to do was run away. Run away and never look back as he knew that whiskey colored eyes, and brown hair would be watching as he left. 

Stiles.

The longing that haunted Derek made it seem like his body was ripping in two.

He wanted, no he  _ wants _ Stiles, but all the alpha brings is bad luck to everyone he meets. If Stiles were to die Derek would wither away like the ashes of fire in the wind. There was no way that he could bear to think about that freckled boy stone cold and unmoving.

Derek winced as his heart clenched with the sharp sting of despair. The alpha was numb as he stepped through the threshold of the loft.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


To say Stiles was drunk was an understatement. 

He may have broken the law when it came to driving under the influence, but he didn’t give a fuck. He was heartbroken.

Derek wasn’t in the loft when Stiles arrived, and was welcomed only by silence. That meant the alpha could only be in one place with one person. Braeden. The boy scoffed as he took a swig of Jack. The burn of alcohol was welcomed as he put the bottle back down on the coffee table. The boy sat, waiting for Derek to come back. Liquid courage as his only companion.

It seemed that Derek had been preoccupied ever since he took to his new partner a couple weeks ago. Don’t get Stiles wrong, the rich skinned woman was very attractive, but she didn’t sit well in the boy’s stomach. 

Sure, maybe it was jealousy he was feeling, but Braeden never wanted anything serious. It was always a month of play, and then she’d be gone.

So why, why, why, why was this playing in Stiles’s head. 

Derek and he had been a toying game of cat and mouse. Shamelessly flirting with one another, but it never went any further than that. Derek refused to acknowledge what was between them, and it made Stiles angry. They both know how much they mean to each other.

Stiles shook his head and hissed, or was it all just a ploy to play him like a chess piece? 

He didn’t know what the truth was, and he didn’t think he ever would. 

But that was why he was here. 

Drunk as hell, waiting for anything to tell him that the alpha wanted him. Stiles's thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of keys outside the giant sliding door. The boy let out a breath as he watched the door open to reveal Derek, deliciously disheveled. The alpha stopped short as he realized Stiles was in his house. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Derek questioned. 

Stiles didn’t answer as his insides felt like they were disintegrating. A sliver of sadness crept into the boy’s mind, infecting his thoughts that just maybe he wasn’t good enough for the big bad wolf in town. 

“Hello? Are you listening? Why are you just sitting in the dar-”

“Did you think of me when you fucked her,” Stiles spoke. 

Derek was dumbstruck as the question hit him hard and quick. 

The truth of the statement was all too raw for him, and he didn’t know how to answer. He could only look at the boy whose emotions were splayed out for him to see. 

A crack in Stiles’s mask began to show, and the boy stood quickly grabbing the bottle of jack and taking a mouthful. Stiles made haste towards the door to escape, but the alpha grabbed him and spun the boy around, pinning him to the wall. The glass bottle was dropped from the boy’s hand, and shattered. A ringing peirced the blank and sterile walls.

The tears were already spilling across the boy's face, and a tint of red flushed his cheeks as he looked up into Derek’s eyes.

“What!” Stiles snapped, “I think we're done here, just let me go. I’ve embarrassed myself enough. I want you, but you clearly don’t feel the same-” 

Derek’s eyes flashed in response to the blatant lie that Stiles had screamed at him, expecting it to be taken as truth.

“Don’t tell me what I want, you don’t know what I want. What I want is for you to be safe. All I ever do is bring misfortune and death to every person I meet, Stiles, and if you die... if you die I won’t be able to handle it. I would never forgive myself because once again I wasn’t able to protect you-” 

“I don't need to be protected, Derek! I can handle myself as I’ve done for the past years. I threw myself into this bullshit of my own accord. Whether it be from old age, or I'm shredded by an unknown monster, this life is going to kill me anyway! It’s inevitable. You can’t stop death,” Stiles sniffled as the tears fell a little faster.

“All I ever wanted was for you to know you were everything to me, even if you didn’t return what I felt,” Stiles said.

Agonizing, tiny sobs forced themselves from his lips.

The alpha was shook, but the surprise was overtaken by anger.

“Don’t talk about your life as if it means nothing when its fucking everything to me. Your smell, your mind, your everything is always running amuck in my head, how dare you,” the alpha rambled.

“Everything you think you feel, I can promise you, rages through me on a constant loop every fucking day.” 

Derek was panting by the end of his speech. 

The alpha watched as unreadable emotions shifted behind honey eyes. Derek pulled the boy close, holding tightly as if he would disappear from his grasp and whispered three last words.

“I love you.” 

  
  



End file.
